loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayato Amagiri
Ayato Amagiri is the main protagonist of the anime and light novel series, The Asterisk War. He is a transfer student at Seidōkan Academy and is searching to find his missing older sister, Haruka. He is also the love interest of Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld. ''The Asterisk War'' Season One Season Two Relationships Julis Riessfeld Julis Riessfeld is the deuteragonist of the series and Ayato's main love interest and partner. Ayato and Julis first met one another during Ayato's first day at Seidoukan Academy. Ayato noticed a handkerchief fly out a window and upon receiving went up to the owner's room, intending to return it. Ayato and Julis first met, but Ayato accidently walked in on Julis changing, causing an embrassing and unintential moment. Ayato managed to return Julis' handkerchief and while she was grateful, she was ultimately furious of his actions, proceeding them to engaged in a duel, thus causing a rocky upstart to their relationship. While Julis tries her best to hide how she truly feels, Julis' romantic feelings for Ayato are shown to be incredibly obvious. Julis' feelings are heavily proven due to her constantly blushing whenever they are together and becomes jealous whenever other girls show affection for him. Ayato cares a great deal about Julis, realizing his purpose is to protect her, but it's unknown if Ayato has romantic feelings for Julis. Eventually before fully realizing it himself, many people such as Julis' older brother, Jolbert and Strea mentor, Mother Therese easily realised Ayato's growing romantic feelings for her. Saya Sasamiya Saya Sasamiya is Ayato's childhood friend who harbours romantic feelings for him. Kirin Toudou Kirin Toudou is a junior high school student at Seidōkan Academy who develops romantic feelings for Ayato when he protects Kirin from her abusive uncle. Claudia Enfield Claudia Enfield is the Student Council President of Seidōkan Academy who develops romantic feelings for Ayato and isn't afraid to show her affection for him. Gallery Ayato & Claudia S1E1.jpg Ayato & Claudia S1E2 (1).jpg Ayato & Claudia S1E2 (2).jpg Ayato & Julis E4.jpg Ayato & Julis S1E12 (1).jpg Ayato & Julis S1E12 (2).jpg Ayato & Julis S1E12 (3).jpg Ayato & Julis Kiss Attempt S1E12.jpg|Ayato and Julis attempt to share a kiss... Ayato & Julis S1E12 (4).jpg|Until they are interrupted by the arrival of their friends. Ayato & Julis S1E5.jpg|Julis and Saya fighting over Ayato. Trivia *Ayato is Ranked 1st at Seidōkan Academy after defeating Kirin Toudou. *Ayato is nicknamed Murakumo. *Fans of the show consider Ayato to be somewhat similar to Ikki Kurogane. External Links *Ayato Amagiri - The Asterisk War Wikia *Ayato Amagiri's Relastionships - The Asterisk War Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Childhood Friend Category:Unrequited Love Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Light Novel Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Prince Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Humans Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest